Total Drama School
by XXemmyXX81
Summary: A new season of ONLY 5 boys and 5 girls! Can you go throught what our old campers went through? Will they make friends or enemies? FIND OUT ON TOTAL DRAMA SCHOOOOOOOL! PEOPLE ALREADY PICKED!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama School.

Okk, people! I'm bored with my other stories...so I'm making this one!

I will be picking only 5 girls and only 5 boys!

Name (First name only) :

Nickname:

Gender:

Hair color and how do they wear it:

Accessories (Piercings, bracelets, glasses, ect.):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Talents:

Secret:

Prized Possession:

How they act around other people:

How they act under pressure:

How they act 'romantically':

Pairing? (Yes or No):

Kind of person?:

Medical conditions:

Other:

WARNING: I will NOT pick you if your a quiet person!!! I WANT weird, gays, freaks, goths,emos, fat,loser, kind of people! WHAT EVER YOU CAN THINK OF! I'm only picking the most weirdest kind of people!!


	2. NEED GUYS!

Here are the girls who got picked:

~Kiramie

~Kiramae

~Kabran

~Efilia

~Florence

*sorry if I spelled your name wrong, I'm going by memory.*

Anyway I NEED BOY!! * please no more goth or emos* Again think out side the box!


	3. Meeting Everyone!

Chris: Hello! And welcome to a new season of Total Drama! We have picked 5 boys and5 girls from all around the world. This time we are sending them to school! They will go through class, gym, lunch, and there teammates to win 10,000 bucks! I see a bus coming, let's see who it is!

A girl with white hair on top, jet black on bottom, and random lightning blue highlights all throughout stepped off the yellow bus. Her hair was very high and she had blond highlights over her left eye. She was wearing zebra patterned skinny leg jeans, an "Escape The Fate" t-shirt, and air walk shoes with dinosaurs on them, also has neon colored zebra patterned  
socks. She also had extremely heavy black eye make up.

" Kabran!" Chris said

Kabran just stood their and blinked. She than walked over to frontof the school where she was suppose to stand.

" O..k, freak." Chris mumbled.

A girl with black hair and purple streakspulled back in a pony tail. She had a black choker with a bat on it around her neck. She looked for Chris to Kabran.

" Hey Florence."

" Hi." She said with a small wave and walked over to Kabran.

Chris than turned around to see a boy with brownish orangery top, black underneath, he has side swept bangs, but they didn't cover his eyes hair. He was wearing a bracelet with the name Alec on it, it's leather, andsnake bites (the hoop ones). He was wearing a yellow head band,(the small one scene people where alot)a tight white shirt with bright neon colored C.D.'S all over it, and a yellow bandannaaround his neck, light wash Skinny jeans, neon yellow socks, and black converse.

" WASSUP! MY MAIN MAN CHRIS!! WOAHHH!" The boy yelled in Chris's face, then smiled and skipped over to Kabran and Florence.

" Uh, Cassy?"

" Cassey Alex, but Cassy's fine." Cassey said with a grin.

After a few minutes another bus came up.

Now a girl with a mini-jean-skirt, black high-tops with neon pink laces, black ripped-up t-shirt with bright neon colors on and it was just above her bellybutton. She had side bangs swept to the left and the tips of her bangs were hot pink. She had chocolate brown hair down to the middle of her back with a hot pink streak on the right side andsmoldering brown eyes. Her pink diamond heart bellybutton ring shinned in the light ,she had her 1st and 2nd hole and her cartridge in her right ear pierced, and her 1st, 2nd, and 3rd hole in her left ear .

" Efilia! Hows it going!" Chris said with his million dollar smile.

" First, it's Effie. Second, what's with the hair?" Effie said looking at Chris.

" You wish you had this hair." Chris said running a hand throught his black ( I sometimes see gray..is that just me?) girly hair. Effie rolled her eyes and walked over to everyone else.

Chris turned around seeing a boy with blond that was perfectly straight and about 2 inches above his shoulder, his bangs were in his face (sorta). He has faded light blue jeans, a little worn out and a little tight and a red shirt with a girl in a bikini on it.

Chris looked at his clipboard and then looked up at the boy.

" Rickardo? What kind of name is that?"

" The name that impresses the Ladies. And call me Ricky." Ricky said walking to all the girls. Chris just blinked a few times and grinned waiting for the next bus.

Soon the bus pulled up and two girls got off, twins. One girl had blond, long hair ( to her knees), and shorts bangs. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt with a white kitten on it, light blue Capri's, and a white hat with kitten ears. She had kitten earrings, kitten bracelets, kitten Headband, kitten barrettes, ect. on too.

" Kiramie, how are you?" Chris said

" Uh, Hi Chris and everybody. My names Kiramie, but you can call me Kiki." Kiki said quietly and with a nod.

" And Karimae how are you?"

" Bite me and it's Kari."

Karimae had black hair that went down to knees with many different neon color streaks on top (about 1 ft) of hair. She had a skull necklace, skull earrings, LOTS of eyeliner and mascara  
dark red eye shadow, black or dark DARK red lipstick on and her fingernails where colored with black sharpie.

Kari and Kiki walked together over to everyone else.

After awhile a black boy jumped off the bus.

" Devon!"

" Sup."

Devon had short black hair (like DJ) and had a Chicago bulls hat on. Each ear lobe pierced and was wearing a dog tag that had a name on it. Devon walked over to everyone else and stood next t Ricky.

Soon, another bus came and dropped of a boy with platinum blond hair styled in a faux hawk. He had a small bit of stubble on his chin too.

" Jamie?" Chris asked confused. The boy chuckled.

" Jamie's my nickname, names James. Nice to meet yeah Chris." James said hand shaking Chris.

" Wow, a normal kid."

" O MY GOD! IS THAT A D&G KITTEN SHIRT!" **(i no they dont make shirts but this is my story so BACK OFF!)** James said to Kiramie.

" Ah, yeah how did _you _know that?" Kiki asked confused.

" I uhh..didn't. Just a guess *cough*."Everyone looked at James.

" Anyway, we only have one person left!"

The bus stopped with a bang from the engine. It opened slowly and standing their in the door way was...

" AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Everybody screamed.

" Will you guys chill? It's only Chef! He's our *snicker* lunch ladies." Chris said looking at Chef in a lunch ladies outfit.

" I hate my life." Chef mumbled

" Hey, Miss? Can you move?" A voice behind Chef said.

" Is that Micky?" Chris asked.

Chef moved out of the way to see a boy with buzz cut black hair. He had the most perfect blue eyes, he had a milky tan (mother's black and father's white.) skin. He smiled seeing the most whitest teeth. He was wearing a long red shirt and a long white shirt under neither. He had baggy pants made him look taller.

" Just an FWI, that "Miss" is a guy." Devon said. Micky looked at Chef and then back to everyone else

" Dude, I must be trippin'."

* * *

**So** **what did you guys think? Tell me if you think I got your characters personality wrong. I know there's not a lot of talking in this but ill try to update tomorrow. Thanks guys!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Bedrooms

" Ok so here are the teams! Florence, Devon, Cassey, Ricky, and Effie are the Thunder Ducks. Kabran, James, Kiki, Kari, and Micky are the Rowdy Rascals!"

" The what?" Kari asked

" Hey, it was that or the Blazing Bubble Butt Busters." Chris smirked

" That name is AWESOME!" Cassy yelled.

" Can we be the The Dirty Birds?" Ricky asked.

" No, this is a children's TV show."

" Anyway, since today is your first day, I'll let you explore the school."

" Where do we sleep?" Devon asked.

" Girls will be sharing a room and same as the guys. Follow me." Chris said walking away and everyone followed.

Chris lead everyone to two rooms. One door said "Girls" and the other door said "Boys". Flo, Effie, Kanran, Kiki, and Kari walked in to the girls room while Devon, Cassey, Ricky, James, and Micky walked into the boy's room. In each room their were 3 bunk beds.

~Girl's Room~

" NO I WANT THAT BED!" Kari yelled.

" NO, IT'S MINE!" Effie yelled back.

" SAY'S WHO?"

" ME! NOW GET YOU CRAP OFF IT!" Effie said dropping Kari's bags to the floor. Flo, Kabran, and Kiki just stood their watching.

" WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

" WHAT'S YOURS?!"

" Hey guys?" Flo said

" WELL I DON'T CARE! IT'S MINE!"

" I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT'S MINE!"

" Guys?" Kiki said

" What's so special with that bed?" Kabran asked.

All the girls looked at her, she was the only one who hadn't said anything. The girls all greeted each other when they first met, except Kabran.

" It's specail becasue I want it."

" No I want it!"

_CRASH! _Everyone looked at each other than at the closet where the noise had come from.

" What was that?" Flo asked

" Probably just a box or something. Who put their stuff in there?" Kiki gulped.

" No one." Effie said

" You guys are to over dramatic. Like Kiki said, probably just a box." Kari said while walking towards the closet. She open in and inside....WAS A DEAD BODY **(JK!)**

Ricky stumbled out of the closet. He looked up seeing all the girl looking at him with their eyebrow rasied.

" GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR ROOM!" Effie yelled. She picked up Ricky and through him into the hallway.

" PERV!" Was called out before Effie slammed the door.

" Well, now that's taken care of. I'm taking a nap." Kari said hopping onto _her _bed.

" THAT'S MY BED!"

~ Boy's Room~

" Yo, Devon. Wanna share a bunk?" Micky asked.

" Sure."

" Cassy, you and me?" James said.

" Sure! Can I get top bunk? It makes me feel tall." Cassy said with a weird face that made James chuckle.

That's when Ricky walked in.

" Dude those chick's are tough, I dig that." Ricky smirked

" Speaking of the girls...anyone got there eye on anyone?" Micky asked

" Dude, it's the first day. We don't even know them."

" Oh, I'm planning on getting to know them." Rickey again smirked.

" Nope, I've got a boyfriend." Cassy said. All the guys looked at him.

" Dude, your gay?" Devon asked and Cassy nodded happily.

" What's the problem of being gay? Whatever makes yeah happy bro." Micky said bumping fist with Cassy. Ricky on the other hand was freaking out.

* * *

**AN: I know it's not that long. So, you learn more about people in this chappie. I like it and I hope you do too. Again if I'm getting your charater wronge PLEASE PLEASE tell me.**

**Thanks GUYS! **

**AND! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 7 MORE REVIEWS!! WHY 7 YOU ASK? BC ITS AN AWESOME NUMBER!!! ;)**


	5. Food Fight

Chris: Hello! And welcome back to TDS! You life now has meaning! Last time we left you off, the students had met each other and made bed arrangements. Today they are going to go through there first challenge! **(This challenge idea is from Shockcollar, thanks again!) **

* * *

**It was now 5 period and the Thunder Ducks had just left period 4.**

**" I can not believe we just sat through 2 hours of math." Devon said in disbelief**

**" Yeah, but did you see that teacher? Hot!" Rickey said high-5 Cassey who really didn't know what was happing.**

**" She was like 90!" Effie said**

**" So?"**

**" Whatever, where do we go next?" Flo asked.**

**" Cafe, we got lunch." Devon said looking at there schudual.**

**" How good do you think the food is?" Effie asked**

* * *

**" It's moving..."**

**" Is it alive?"**

**" Pizza is not purple!"**

**" What's that smell?"**

**" Is lunch free?"**

**" Dude look! It jiggles!"**

**" Eww..."**

**" YOU EAT, WHAT I MAKE! GOT IT MAGGOTS! NOW GET YEAH FOOD AND SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN!"**

**" What crawled up is ass?" Kari whispered to Kiki who giggled.**

**" OH SO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?" Chef screamed. Kiki shook there head in a "no" fast.**

**" Good, anyone else got any comments?" Everyone shook there heads in a "no" way like Kiki did before.**

**Everyone rushed through the line and sat at the table marked "TBS."**

**" Hey guys, in the first two seasons, the very first day that they got there was a challenge. We didn't have a challenge yesterday, so don't you think that there will be one to day?" Micky asked.**

**" Good job Mickey!" Chris said walking over to their table. " Today you will be having a food fight. The team that doesn't get the most dirty in 8 minutes will win." **

**" How do we know when there going to start the food fight-**

**" FOOD FIGHT!" A boy yelled. Everyone started to through food at each other. **

**" Flip the table!" Effie yelled to her team and they did what they were told.**

**~Thunder Ducks~**

**" So we get as much food as we can, stay behind the table, and throwing food at the other team."** **Everyone nodded at Effie's plan and started to collect food off the floor.**

**~ Rowdy Rascals~**

**The whole team was throwing food at random people, they hadn't seen anyone from the other team and was trying to find them.**

**Kiki was throwing as much food as she could until...**

**" OW! WHAT THE..." Micky had stepped on Kiki's hair forcing her to the floor.**

**" I am so sorry. Are you OK?" Micky said helping Kiki up.**

**" Yeah, thanks." She said blushing**

**" Yeah, Oh! I never got to introduce myself to you, I'm Micky." Micky said with a smile.**

**" I'm Kiramie. You can just call me Kiki." She smiled back**

**" HEY! Will you two get into the game!" Kari yelled. Kari knew what was happening and she didn't like it. She wasn't jealous or anything, she just didn't want her sister to be heartbroken after the show was over.**

**" 5 MORE MINUTES!"**

**~ Thunder Ducks~**

**" Look! There's the other team!" **

**Ricky, Devon, Cassy (who was playing with pasta), Effie, and Flo quickly ran towards the other team. They through all the food in their hands. they had found out the Effie's plan didn't work because a group of boys had covered them in masted potatoes that smelled like carrots.**

**That's when Ricky was about to through a pizza, it stared to beep."**

**" What the..."**

**BOOM**

**The pizza had exploded right in Ricky's face.**

**" This isn't that bad.." Ricky said licked around is mouth.**

**" Dude, get into the fight!" Devon yelled. Ricky quickly took something off the floor and through it at Kari hitting her in the face.**

**_PAUSE_**

**Chris walks in.**

**" Now, as we seen, Kari is not the best person to keep her angry. So what do you think is going to happen to our friend Ricky? Let's just hope she doesn't brake _all _his bones."**

**Chris walk's off.**

**_UN PAUSE_**

**Kari whips off the crap off her face, and her face was red.**

**" .DEAD!" Kari yelled and ran towards Ricky full speed. Ricky screamed like a little girl and bolted for it.**

**" 2 MINUTES LEFT! TIME FOR SOME KETCHUP!" **

**Barrels of ketchup came rolling in.**

**Everybody quickly (except Kari and Ricky, Kari's beating the crap out of him in the corner) ran for the ketchup. There where locks on the barrels.**

**~ Rowdy Rascals~**

**" It has to be something Chris related." Kabran said**

**" Or something with the show." Micky said**

**" Yea, but probably Chris. He's to in to himself." James said in a matter-a-fact way.**

**" This is impossible..."**

**~ Thunder Ducks~**

**" So what do you guys think it is?"**

**" Probably something from last seasons." Devon suggested**

**" Like a camper?" Flo asked**

**" Yeah, OK so there's Gwen, Owen, Izzy, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Courtney, Noah, Cody, Trent,-"**

**" Guys? It's cheese." Cassey said and everyone looked at him.**

**" Cheese?" Effie said and that's when the lock opened.**

**Everyone looked at it in disbelief and then at Cassey who just smiled.**

**Everyone scoped up the ketchup and through it at the Rowdy Rascals.**

**" AND THAT'S GAME!"**

**Chris walked in the cafe with chef behind.**

**" Wow, you guys made a mess!" Chris snickered.**

**" What did I miss?" Kari said coming back over with a beat up Ricky behind him making everyone giggle. **

**" Your team lost." Chris said.**

**" Now clean up my cafeteria!" Chef yelled to the Rowdy Rascals.**

**" Sorry Rowdy Rascals, you have to clean the entire Cafe and I'll see you at the Princeable's office." Chris nodded.**

* * *

**So what did you think? I made it longer just for YOU! AND I WILL NOT BE UPDATING TILL TUESDAY! I'm going camping this weekend and I can't bring my laptop, trust me I've asked ALOT.**

**Anyway please REVIEW! And AGAIN tell me if I'm not getting your char right.**

**!*!And sorry for there not being alot of Kabran Shockcollar.!*!**


	6. Little Parties and Goodbye's

* * *

" Welcome back to TDS! Last time we left off, our students had a wicked food fight! Sadly, the Rowdy Rascals lost and are now cleaning up the mess. Today on TDS, someone will be voted off! Who will it be? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA SCHOOL!"

Once the Thunder Ducks had taken showers, they all decided that they were going to celebrate there winnings in the meadow behind the school. The meadow was just a big open space and there were a few old tables there. The Thunder Ducks had brought food and drinks.

" Here is to an awesome win!" Devon cheered.

" Yeah, and the look on Kari's face when Ricky throw food at her!" Effie said braking into laughter

" That wasn't funny. But I think she digs me." Ricky said, smirking.

" Oh yeah, because all girls beat up guys they like." Flo said rolling her eyes.

After about 10 minutes of talking altogether everyone spit into two little groups. Flo, Cassey, and Effie where all laughing and talking and Devon and Ricky where having some fun of there own.

" Ok so here's the deal. Who ever can keep a girl her the longest will win 25 bucks and has bragging rights!" Devon grinned.

" Deal, I can get any girl here." Ricky said, again smirking. They both shook hands and walked over to the girls. Devon went over to Effie and Ricky went over to Flo.

" Well, hello there." Ricky said leaning against the table.

" Uh, Hi?" Flo said

" So, what brings you here?"

" 10,000 dollars?" Flo said, and that's when Cassey walked over.

" Hey, are you guys flirting? You guys would be such a cool couple! You guys should totally go out! That would be awesome! Anyway Flo whats your nickname for Ricky? Snuggle Rick? Ricky-Boo? Rick? Dick? Hick? Roger? Rodge? Dodge? Hodge?" Cassey said really fast.

Both Flo and Ricky stared at Cassey. There face expression was 'wtf?'.

Over at Devon...

Effie and Devon where laughing there head off. Devon had told Cassey that he should go talk to Ricky and Flo and in return Cassey would get a shinny nickle.

" What was with the ryhming?" Effie said through tears of laughter

" I don't know, but I have never seen something has funny as that!" Devon said leaning on Effie for support. Cassey walked over and held out his hand with a smile. Devon have Cassey the nickle.

" Yes! Theodore!" Cassey said cheering and then walked off. And again Effie and Devon laughed.

* * *

The Rowdy Rascals where all sitting in the Principal office. Chris turned around in the over sized chair.

" OK so here's the deal. The last student who does NOT get a detention, goes home. Just like last season's, you will be able to vote off the person in the bathroom. It's just like the confession cam in the out house and the make up room."

_Confession Cam:_

Kabran- " It seems like he didn't do much in the challenge..sorry."

James- "I'm voting off Kari. I've been having these weird feelings when I'm around her."

Kiki- " I like everyone here, this is hard."

Kari- " Bye bye James."

Micky- " *_dreamy voice_* Kiki.. I mean no! not Kiki! I meant-"

_Confession cam ends_

_" _OK, Kabran," Chris says. Kabran cheers to herself and takes the piece of paper.

" Kiki." Kiki hugs Kari and Micky sighs of relief.

" Kari." Kari and Kiki hug again.

" Students, I only have one detention slip in my hand...and it's for...."

Suspense

suspense

more suspense

" Micky." Micky smiles and ran toward Chris to get the paper.

" James, my friend, sorry, but it's time for you to leave." Chris said and James nodded.

" Can I do one thing before I leave?" James asked and Chris nodded.

James went up to Kari grabbed her and kissed her. Kari, who was not in a state of shocked, just stood there.

" Aww!" Kiki said.

And that's when Kari punched James in the face.

" Oh.."

" Well, that was freaky..." Kabran said

Chef grabbed James and took him to the bus without another word.

Confession Cam:

Kari- " Why did he do that!? And the really really weird thing is..is..is that I liked it."

* * *

An: Do I know how to make an ending or what! *randomly punches air* YES! This is my favorite chapter! We can see some couple development too. If you want to know who your chara's couple is, just ask because I don't know if I'm getting them right. Oh and I found out that meadow has a A in it...weird, I thought it was medow...

Again tell me if I'm doing your chara wronge...

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. FootBall and Friends Part 1

Welcome back to Total Drama School! You all know what happened last time so there is no reason for me to explain it!" Chris chuckles. " Anyway, today, since most of our girls are kinda..not girls..where going to mess with them!** (im so evil..XP)** This, right here, is TOTAL. DRAMA. SCHOOL!

* * *

" Students! Meet me int he cafe in six! Today, where playing football!"

~Boy's room~

" Finally! Something manly!" Devon said jumping off his bed.

" If where facing the girls, we are so going to win!" Ricky said checking his hair and pulling a his shirt on.

" I don't know about that, Kari and Effie are really touch. Ricky you should know that." Micky said laughing

" Dude, I told you, she digs me!"

" James kissed her last night. He got punched in the face too."

" Harsh."

" Hey guys? What's this white stuff all over my face?" Cassey asked. He had whipped cream all on his face.

Ricky and Devon started laughing.

" Whatever it is, it's good! Can you guys do it tonight too!" Cassey now licking it off.

" Haven't you ever been pranked before?" Devon asked

" STUDENTS I SAID SIX MINTUES NOT SIX MINUTES AND A SECOND! NOW MOVE!" Chris yelled from the loud speaker.

~ Girls room~

_5 minutes ago_

_"_Foot ball? Does he now know where girls?" Kabran asked

" I bet it will be fun! Kiki said putting on her hat.

" Why are you always so happy in the morning. It's 7 O' clock in the morning." Effie groaned

" Oh, I woke up at five."

" How is that possible? I'd be to tired." Kari said now getting from her bed.

Kiki just shrugged it off and sat on her bed.

" Ladies, I have a surprise for you!" Chris said walking in and pulling a rack of cloths behind him. On the rack where cheer leader outfits. The tops where yellow and had a bold white strip in the middle that said "TDS". The bottoms where also yellow and had white along the bottom.

" Your going to make us these?!" Effie yelled

" Yup."

" What is wrong with you!?" Kari yelled.

" Where did you even get these?" Flo asked

" Aw! There cute! Can I wear my hat with them!" Kiki said happily

" Sure, like I care. HEY! EFFIE NO BURNING THEM!" Chris yelled. Effie put the liter behind her back and smiled sweetly.

" These are part of today's challenge. While the guys play foot ball, you are going to cheer for one of them. We get to pick. And then later today will be part two. You and your partner will be doing that together too. So hurry up and change!" Chris said walking out.

" I think he got dropped on his head alot when he was a kid." Kabran said shaking her head at the cloths.

All the girls had got into there uniforms and walked out of the room.

" STUDENTS I SAID SIX MINUTES NOT SIX MINUTES AND A SECOND! NOW MOVE!"

The girls walked out of the room. Kiki walked out first smiling, then Kabran, Kari, and Effie. The boy's mouthed dropped when they say the girls.

" Ah! Why didn't we get those!" Cassey said

Ricky wolf whistled. Devon kept his eye on Effie and Micky's eye's on Kiki.

They all walked together to the cafeteria to see a a huge football stage. The grass was fake and the walls had a covering making it look like a stadium. There where the two goals (whatever there called) on each side too.

" Today, like I said is football! But since there are only four guys, we have some other students. The teams for now will only have four players." Chris said while the students walked in.

" Team 1. Micky and Ricky. Micky will have Kiki cheer for him and Ricky will have Kabran."

" Team 2. Devon and Cassey. Devon will have Effie cheer for him and Cassey has Kari. You also have Flo."

"OH! This is going to be so much fun! You can be like GO GO GO! And we'll be like PASS PASS PASS! And then you can like dance and OH! Maybe we can dance too!" Cassey said hugging Kari from the side and jumping up and down.

" Let. Go. Of. Me. NOW." Kari growled. Cassey let go but smiled.

" OK, team 1! You can pick from Geoff and Jay!" Geoff came out from the hall wearing his wide pink shirt an cow boy hat.

" SUP DUDED AND DUDETS!" He yelled. A younger boy was behind Geoff. He had shorter blond hair then Geoff but not by much, he had on a green shirt that said " Was-sup?!", and some jeans. His face was alot like Geoff too. You could tell write of the bat that they where brothers.

" Hey, I'm Geoff's little bro, Jay."

"...Or Duncan and Emily!" Duncan came in with a younger girl by his side. The girl had long blond hair with pink in her bangs (like Avril Lavigne). She was wearing a black shirt that had small white stripes and at the bottom was a skull. She had on black skinny jeans with chains hanging off them. And on her arms where sleeves but they didn't connect to the shirt and they where black and white striped. She had blue eyes just like Duncan and her nose was pierced.

" Hey, name's Em." She said smirking

Confessional cam

Mickey- "Not that I have anything agents girls, it's just that Geoff and Jay seem like a better team. But then agen Duncan's really touch, so Em might be too. Right?"

Ricky- " A girl's a girl right?"

Confessional cam ends.

After Ricky and Mickey talk for a bit they had picked Geoff and Jay.

" OK, team 2, your stuck with Duncan and Emily."

Duncan and Emily walked over to Cassey and Devon.

" Your nose is shinny!" Cassey said looking at Emily's piercing.

" I know! Dude, I like you!" Emily said holding out her fist.

" Your, ahh suppose to fist bud it?" Emily rolled her eyes and took Cassey's hand and make it bump hers.

" BOOM!" Cassey yelled when their fist touched.

" What's up with this dude?" Duncan asked

" We don't know."

Geoff and Jay walked over to Ricky and Micky.

" Sup dudes." Geoff said high fiving Ricky.

" Nm, yeah know? Jc."

" Why are you talking in text form?" Jay asked and Ricky shrugged.

" You get use to it, eventually. " Micky said

" OK! Enough fooling around! Game time!" Chris said blowing a whistle.

~ Girls~

" Ok so we have to cheer for Micky, Ricky, Geoff, and Jay." Kiki said reading her paper that Chris had given her.

" We should make up a dance or something." Kabran suggested

" OH! I got the perfect dance! Do you know the Ice Cream Freeze?"

" No, who is it by?"

" Hannah Montana, duh!"

" O, I don't really listen to her." Kabran said and Kiki gasped.

" But she is the best singer in the whole wide universe!"

" Ok, but do you know the dance?"

" Yeah! I can teach you! I tried to teach Kari once but she just laughed at me...weird."

Kiki and and Kabran then stared to practice.

Over at Effie, Kari, and Flo, well they where fighting. Shocker.

" I am NOT cheering." Kari said.

" Well, unless you want to get voted off, then you will cheer!" Effie yelled.

" Fine! Buy I am not doing some girly dance!"

" How about we do Seventeen Forever? There by Metro Station, totally not girly." Flo said

" I love that song!"

" Sure, anything with Trace." Kari said

They now started to practice.

~ Boy's & Emily~

Team 2:

" Ok, so here's the plan.." Devon started.

Emily who wasn't listened, she was looking at the other girls. The girls didn't look very happy in the costumes. Emily walked over to them.

" Hey."

" Hi! I like you hair!" Effie said.

" Thanks, yours is sick too."

" So, why are you over here?" Kari asked

" I wanted to help with you..er..uniforms."

" But I like them.." Kiki said

" Yeah, but I can make them look really cool! I just want to help. Like Kiki, you look like you like cats, I can make that a perrr-fect outfit for you." Emily said and Kiki giggled.

" Flo, Kabran, Effie, and Kari, no offense but you guys look goth. I can make you guys those uniforms from the music video The Best Damn Thing."

" Yeah I'd wear that."

" Yeah me too."

" Sure, why not."

" Kay cool."

1 hour later...

Team 1

" OK, so Geoff, you can run over near the corner. Jay you need to block. Ricky go a Little near Geoff. I'm going to pass to you OK?" Micky said and the guys nodded.

" OK brake!" All the boys had jersey's on. Geoff, Jay, Micky, and Ricky's where red. And Duncan, Devon, Cassey had on blue. And Emily had died her shirt pink and also died Cassey's hair pink.

" Hey where did all the girl's go?"

" Right here." All the girl said coming out . All the had there same uniforms on but the top was now pink and had black stripes. The bottom where now black and the bottom had pink. There pom-pom where pink,black, and white. They had fishnets on there legs and very high socks. Each girls socks where different. And Kiki's costume and kittens on the sicks and on the top. The boy's mouth's drop right down to the floor.

" What have I told you about doing that?" Duncan asked his little sister.

" I don't know, I black out when you talk to me."

* * *

**So, Jay is based on my friend Jaya. She looks loves to party, so I made her into guy form. And of course I had to be Duncan's little sis...my friends tell my im going to prison be4 im 16, so I think where alike!**

**Ok, AGAIN, I WILL NOT UPDATE TO MAYBE TUESDAY OR LATE ON MONDAY. it's my dad's weekend, and he's picking us up tomorrow. And thenn my step sis is sleeping ova my house sunday. Sorry guys, but im not aloud to bring my laptop anywhere!**

**~ Y-Lime (hehe that's my name backwords! itz like e-scope!)**

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Some Time off

**Hey guys,**

**I know I was suppose to update today, but I've had a lot on my plate. My parents are getting divorced and it's been a tough weekend. I'm going to take some time off, I'm very sorry guys.**

**I'm just very stressed and I need time to relax and to think. Please forgive me.**

**Bye for now,**

**Emily**


	9. Preview of chapter 10

**This is JUST a preveiw of the next chapter.**

The games was now on. It was 3 to 0. Blue team was winning. All the girls where cheering and doing there dances. Kari, Flo, and Effie where dancing to 17 forever and where doing a pretty good job. Kiki and Kabran on the other hand. Kabran kept putting her pom pom in front of stomach. Kiki noticed but ignored it at first.

" Hey you ok?" Kiki asked finally.

" Oh yeah." Kabran fake smiled.

" HALF TIME!" The loud speaker said. Emily came over to the girls who where all drinking water.

" Hey, guys. Hows it going?" Emily asked

" Good, but I think we need to get Kabran a full shirt." Kiki said and Emily gave her a confused look. But then shrugged and nodded.

Emily came back after a few minutes. It looked the same but went pass the stomach. Kabran smiled and put it on over her old half shirt.

" Thanks." Kabran whispered to Kiki who nodded happily.

~Guys~

All the guys where sitting on the bunch.

" I'm surprised nothings blown up yet." Jay said.

" It's only there second challenge." Duncan replied.

" Isn't facing your fears worse than playing football?" Micky asked

" Yeah, facing car bored is so scary." Devon snickered. Duncan growled and Devon but his hands up in defense but still smirked.

" I wonder if Chris still has the cloud thingy" Ricky asked

" Dude! Don't say that, Chris will make it attack me again!" Geoff freaked. Making the guys laugh.

Tv freezes (again)

" Now, we won't want our students to feel fear. Or would we?" Chris asked smirking evilly. He pulls out a list and looks down it.

" Let's start with Ricky."

**( AN: WARNING. I'm sorry, if you are offended by this. But this is Ricky's fear. Personally, my friend is gay, so im not that kind of person.)**

Tv un freezes.

The door behind the boys opened. A man with long Blondie hair with brown highlights came out. (Bruno!) He was wearing a leather shirt that was tight and leather short shorts.

" Hell-o." The guy said putting his hands on his hips.

" I'm Bruno."

" Which one of you is Rickardo?" Bruno held the R' really long. Everyone stared at Ricky.

" Don't worry, I have a boyfriend." Bruno said dancing little.

"W-what?" Ricky said.

Chris walked out to to boy.

" All you have to do is let Bruno touch you." Chris smirked.

" H-h-he has a what??" Ricky's eye twitched.

" Just let the guy tough your arm or something." Micky said.

" He's just like a normal guy." Devon said.

" Yeah, just look at Cassey. Your perfectly fine with him and he's gay." Jay said.

" Cassey?!? You like guys?!" Ricky screamed and Cassey who was playing with grass looked up and nodded happily and then got back to the grass.

* * *

**An: You guys must hate me. I'm so so so sorry! Please forgive me! You guys need to give me threats to updates! No, dont do that, that scares the crap out of me. Anyway.  
Please forgive me again. And btw, I dont know anything about foot ...yeah...its alittle hard to make a chapter nowing nothing.**

**Anyway, I'll try to update to Thursday. But after that I'm going to be gone for a week. I know I know I'm really sorry. I'm going to hampton beach for week.**


	10. Bye Guys

I quit.

I'm real sorry that I'm quitting my story, but I just can't work on it anymore. I'm getting bored on it and I having writer's block every time I try to write. I'm quiting everything, I'll keep my account up, cause I don't really know how to get rid of it....

Again I'm very sorry and this is my final goodbye. Bye guys :(

~Emily


End file.
